Call for a Hot Nurse
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: In this oneshot, Roy comes with a cold and it ruined their Valentine's Day. When Roy's in bed rest Ed gets himself ready to 'take care' of his sickly boyfriend. Warnings inside the story and again, if you don't like it don't read it for your sake. RoyxEd. Happy Valentine's Day. If there are grammar problems I'm sorry.


**This is an oneshot of Fullmetal for Valentine's Day.**

**In this one, Roy gets sick with a cold from the weather. So Ed decides to take 'good care' of him from his sick bed.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood or its characters.**

**Warnings: A use of cussing, a little of sexual actives, sex toy usage, lemon, and of course Ed wearing a hot nurse outfit with two waterballs that makes them look like boobs.**

**So for those who are under age of eighteen or not a big fun of yaoi, please leave. For those who are in the right age or fan of yaoi. Enjoy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

* * *

At the house of the Colonel Mustang. Roy was in bed with a bad cold. He was sick like a dog and he was having the sniffles and headaches thanks to the weather that they were having. "*Cough* Damn it..." Roy moan in pain. "I hate getting colds..." he rubbed his over heat sweaty forehead.

"Well it's your fault for getting that cold." the young blond alchemist said to his boyfriend, who walk out of the bathroom with a bowl of cool water and a rag. "If you were wearing the right stuff and had a nice warm, heavy coat, instead of your brown one, you wouldn't get this cold."

He sat the bowl down on a table stand next to Roy's bed, place the rag inside the water for it to soak, and place it on Roy's forehead. "Dumbass." Ed whispered softly to himself.

Roy sighed when the cold rag touched his forehead. "Ahh...that feels nice." he moan in pleasure of having his forehead cooled off.

"Well, be gratefully that I'm helping you out from this cold." Ed said to Roy with a pissy face.

"Ed why are you so mad?" Roy asked. Ed felt a vein popping out of his head. He throw the rag at Roy's face.

"You know perfectly well why I'm pissed!" he pointed an access finger at Roy. "Today we are suppose to go and have a nice Valentine Day Dinner at a nice restaurant tonight. But no! Thanks to you getting sick that can't happen!" he whined a little.

He felt the bed shift as the colonel wrapped his sickly arms around Ed's body, with his head on top of Ed's. *Due to being short LOL* "I'm really...*cough ack* sorry for getting sick..." he apologized to Ed. "If...*cough ack cough* Havoc didn't leave me in the cold, icy, rain...I *cough ack cough* wouldn't have gotten sick." Roy explained. Trying to be a good boyfriend to his little lover.

Ed sighed sadly. He turned around and hugged him gently. "Don't blame yourself for that one." he reassured him. "I know how much you are trying to make this Valentine's Day a special one, since Al got his body back, you have always been there for us through thick and thin." He gives him a kiss on the lips. "I mean we wouldn't have gotten our wishes if it wasn't for you."

Roy smiled and kissed him on the lips deeply. Ed moan softly when his Flame lover tries to make this kiss more deeper than ever. Heck, he wanted to make it special ever since the two started dating when Al recovered his body, thanks to Ed's sacrifice of giving up his alchemy, and now living peacefully with Winry.

They let go of each other's lips due to the lack of oxygen. They stared at each other lovely. "You know," Roy spoke while rubbing Ed's right flesh arm, thanks to Al's sacrifice, "I miss you having that right arm made of metal. Your arm would cool me off in a jiffy." Roy kissed his love's right hand.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know..." Ed agreed. "But you know it feels good to have it flesh and blood arm to feel, instead of having not feeling it at all..." he sighed sadly. Roy kissed Ed's forehead.

"Don't be sad, you can still fight with or without automail." Roy reassured him. "Beside you still have your secret weapon." he rubbed Ed's left leg, which is still automail. Ed growled and slapped his boyfriend's hand away from his leg, then hit him in the head.

"I know that you dumbass!" Ed got off the bed and away from Roy. "I'm going to make you something to eat. So you sleep got it!" Ed shouted at his boyfriend and headed out the room with a red face.

Roy could only laugh at his boyfriend's temper tantrum, while rubbing his head. "Well, at least its not his left leg this time. *Cough...ack Cough* Oh else that would have hurt more." he thought to himself. He, however, did feel awful for not having an awesome dinner with Ed and come home to make love to him.

But thanks to the cold, that can't happened. He sighed and laid on the pillows, with the rag on top of his forehead.

Ed was at the kitchen trying to calm himself down from that event that happened in the bedroom. "Grr...I hate it when he does that." he growled to himself.

Then a little black dog came in the kitchen and barked at her master. Ed turned to her and smiled.

"Hey girl," he said to her. He petted her head gently. She whimpered softly when his warm hand is rubbed her head gently. "how are you doing?" he asked her. She lick his right hand gently with her rough tongue. He chuckled. "I take it as a yes." She barked at him like she's agreeing with him.

Ed then sighed. "I don't like Roy getting sick Midnight." he begin to speak to her like a real person. "I mean I have planned something special for him tonight...but I can't give it to him." he sighed sadly. Midnight whimpered sadly. He smiled at her, knowing how much she wanted her master to be happy with Roy.

Then something pop in his head. He got up almost startling Midnight. "That's it!" he said with passion. "I know how we can enjoy the Valentine's Day even if Roy's sick." he smiled. "But first I need to get Roy's soup ready and let him sleep." Then he give off a grin.

"Cause tonight I'm the one who's going to take care of him."

Roy waited for his lover to come back with the soup. "Man...*cough*...what is going on?" he begin worried for his blond lover. "I hope everything is okay down there?" he asked himself.

Then the door opened. "Hey," Ed came in with a tray with Roy's soup and a glass of...dare he say it...milk. "I brought your soup and a drink. Sorry it took soon long." he apologized. Roy smiled.

"Don't worry about it." he reassured the blond. "I was just wondering what you were doing that's all." he explained. Ed smiled softly at him.

"Well," he then act like himself when he was fifteen. "Eat your soup dumbbutt before it gets cold alright." he ordered him. Roy smiled and shook his head gently. "Be back to check on you okay?" Ed to him. Roy nodded and begin to eat his soup.

Then Ed walk out of the room with a soft blush forming in his face. "Alright better get to work." he told himself.

In Ed's room. "Damn it! Where is it?" he asked himself while he was looking through in his closet looking for something. Midnight walked in to see what her master was looking for. "I thought I put it here," he thought to himself. "Ah-HA! Here it is." Midnight jumped into his bed. "Now let's get started."

He sat a box with a picture of a young girl wearing a sexy nurse outfit. Then he took out another box and sat on top of the other one. "Alright let's get the outfit on and those things on..." He took the uniform and the box into the bathroom.

"Arf..." Midnight barked.

After about few minutes, something made Midnight gasp. "ARF!" she squealed. Ed looked at her and then frowned.

"Don't say a word Midnight..." he growled at her. Ed walked a little strange with the nurse outfit on. "Man how in hell's name did a woman wear these uniform?" he growled at himself. He looked at the mirror and sighed.

He was wearing a sexy nurse uniform, with a nurse's cap hat, the dress was white with two X spots on each side of his chest, it fit beautiful with his slime body with red belt around his waist, he was wearing nurse shoes with high stockings, and inside the top part of the dress is a bra with two water balls that makes them look like boobs, and finally he was wearing white gloves that goes about his forearms.

Also he added something to the finishing touches. Which he will let Roy use later. "Man, I hope this pays out well. Oh else I'm going to be piss." he said to himself. He brushed his hair into a braid and tied it with red ribbon.

"Alright, let's do this." he said to himself.

Roy was fast asleep when he finished his soup and his drink that Ed made for him. So now he's just resting in his nice warm bed. Even though he misses his cuddle lover. "I hope Ed is not too mad at me..." he thought to himself.

Suddenly the door opened. Roy woke up a little to see something that could cause him his nose bleed. "Hey Roy," Ed greeted him in his sexy voice. *Almost sexy voice.* "how are you doing?" he asked as he walked towards him, kind a uncomfortable. Once he came to bed, he sat next to Roy with a sexy grin.

"ED..." the raven hair man shuddered while trying to keep blood from running off his nose. "What are you wearing?" he almost chuckled, which made Ed growl a little in his throat.

"Well," the blond explain. "since you're sick and we couldn't go out to dinner for our Valentine's Day. I figure..." he used his fingers on Roy's stomach, which sends shivers down to his spine. "I'm going to get rid of that bad sickness, heal you, and make you feel good, until you get better." Ed smiled.

"Okay, I get that." Roy said. "But why are you wearing that outfit and," he rubbed Ed's chest. Ed blushed. "fake boobs?"

Ed swap his lover's hand away from his chest. "Cause you pig, I'm your nurse whose going to take care of you!" Ed shouted. Roy blinked a couple of times after being yelled at by his lover.

Roy sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry...*cough* for getting sick-" Roy was cut off when Ed kissed him on the lips. Ed thrust his tongue into Roy's mouth as Roy's tongue tried to fight off the slimily intruder. However, due to being sick, Roy lost the battle. Ed's tongue happily entered the cave of Roy's warmth mouth.

The raven hair man moan softly as Ed's tongue explores the insides of the mouth. After exploring Roy's mouth, Ed stick his tongue back into his mouth. He wiped the saliva from his mouth and wiped Roy's mouth his gloved hand. Roy couldn't move at the moment, still fizzled from the tongue fight and Ed's tongue.

"How are you doing Mustang?" the blond asked him. Roy couldn't find his voice, due to panting. "I guess the answer is yes." Ed chuckled. He sat on top of Roy and spend his legs apart, each leg laying on each side of Roy. "I guess I better get to work then huh?"

After finding his voice, Roy asked. "What do you mean by that?" Ed give him a grin and went straight for his neck. "Ah!" Roy gasp.

"To getting you better." Ed answered then begin to lick, kiss, and leave any love bites on his lover's neck.

"Ah!" Roy moaned. He moved his neck for Ed to have more room for the blond to leave any love marks that were not placed. "Um how is this suppose...*cough*" he coughed on his hand, trying not to get Ed sick. "to help me get better?" he asked.

Ed let go of his neck and look at him with a frown. "Don't speak Roy, cause you are going to be suffer once I'm done with you." he warned him. Roy eyed him with a certain look. "Don't give me that look either. I'm your nurse for tonight and I'm going to make you feel so good, that you would be screaming my name all the way." he give off an evil grin.

'I don't like this...' Roy thought to himself. Roy looked at his blond, as he slide off of Roy's body and placed his hand on his growing member. Roy blushed. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Ed began to rubbed Roy's member, which rewarded Ed a moan. "What does it look like?" he answered. "I'm getting you ready." Ed answered. He used his mouth to lower Roy's sweat pants and Roy didn't try to stop him from getting his member freed from his sweats.

Once his pants were lowered to his ankles, the member stood proud in front of Ed." Wow, I can't believe how big you gotten lately." he smirk. '_Its so pretty when its like this. I wonder if this will help_.' he said to himself.

He began to lick at the head of Roy's member. Roy moaned and groaned. Ed lapped any pre-cum that was spilling out of the member and slowly wrapped his lips on it. He licks, sucks, and swirls, with his tongue, around the member making it spill more of the cum into his mouth.

Roy gripped the bed broad, hard, while panting puffs of hot air. Roy wanted to thrust his member deep into Ed's mouth, but after what happened the last time, he didn't want Ed to have a sore throat.

Ed took the member out of his mouth and licks the sides, for its sensitive spots. He could feel the cum flowing down from the tip to his fingers, while his hand is holding it close to his mouth. He even started to moan when he felt himself getting hard. 'Darn it...' he cuss softly as he closes his legs together tightly.

He took more of Roy into his mouth and suck harder. Roy shivered badly as a heat coil was forming inside his lower body. "Darn it Ed." he moaned and panted. Roy couldn't take the pleasure anymore that he released himself inside of Ed's mouth.

Ed moaned when the seed went straight to his throat. Ed swallowed every last drop of Roy's cum before pulling back. Once he milked Roy completely, he petted the drooping member. "Wow, I didn't suspect you to come that quickly Roy." he said to Roy, who was recovering from the BJ.

"Well...I'm...sick...remember..." he panted softly, trying to get air into his lungs. "So that...could have caused me...to come..." he finished as he rubbed his heated head. Ed kissed Roy on the lips, while letting Roy taste his cum on Ed's lips.

"Well that's why I'm here." Ed cheered. Roy sighed. Then saw Ed's member through his skirt. *Roy and skirts...I don't get him^^'*

"I guess you pretty hard too huh?" Roy asked him. Ed looked down at his skirt and saw a bugle.

Ed blushed. "Well you're getting hard again too, while I'm rubbing it's soft spots." Ed rubbed Roy's member and brought it back to life. "Now I got something for you to try." Ed give Roy a remote, which is the shape of a heart. Roy eyed it and wondered.

"What's this remote for?" he asked him. Ed smiled and lowered his shirt down for Roy to see a bra, with the water balls in it, and a little rubber thingy attached to the bra. Roy's eyes widen. "You didn't..." he spoke.

"Oh I did," Ed said. "I place two suction caps on each of the nipples of my chest." Ed explained. "So it can make those," he pointed the water balls. "vibrate for you touch and play with." He finished as he lifted the shirt back up. "Even better though, it's when you are inside me." he added. Roy blushed.

Ed stand on his knees and pulled the panties, that he had on, down to his ankles and placed himself on top of Roy. Roy was kind worried about Ed, since he didn't get prepared, that he could hurt himself if he goes down too fast. "Wait," Roy stopped him. "we should make sure that you are ready." Ed smiled and kissed Roy's left hand.

"That's what the remote is for." Ed pointed at the heart shape remote. "If you push the button on low it can sent the vibration all over my body to loosen up." Roy look at the settings on the remote and smirked when he sees a high setting. Ed looked at him with a look. "What are thinking you bastard?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Roy answered with a cocky grin. With no warning he press on... the high button.

"AH!" Ed screamed when he felt those caps vibrating his nipples. "Wha-what-the-heck?! he moaned. Ed almost lost his grip when he felt his nipples being suck dry from the caps. Roy smiled and watched his lover pants. Ed looked at him with a death glare. "Y-you-bas-t-ard!" he gasp when he felt Roy's finger pushing itself in him. "AH-mh-ah!" Ed panted heavily.

"I guess this remote really works," Roy said to him as he rubs the inside of Ed's entrance. "you're starting to loosen up pretty good." Roy grab a hold of Ed's body and pushed him on the bed. Ed blushed heavily.

"WAIT-ah-I'm su-suppose to-to take-oh- care of you!" Ed moaned loudly. Roy smiled and kissed Ed's lips.

"I know you are," Roy pulled his finger out of him. Ed groan in disappointment and fill empty. "but its my turn to take care of you." he give off a grin. Ed swallowed.

Roy took a hold of his member and gently thrust himself in Ed. Ed gasp when he felt Roy's member in him. Roy groan when the vibration went over from Ed's body to his member. Ed clutched himself to Roy in a death grip. Roy waited for a few second to let Ed adjust to the feeling of being fill. "Are you okay?" he asked his blond lover.

Ed nodded. "Ye-yeah-mh-fine," the blonde's hands were squeezing the life out of Roy's arms. "just-ngh-move." he moaned. Roy smiled at the scene.

So he begins to pull himself out of Ed and thrust back into him. Ed moan every time Roy moves up and down at his easy, slow, pace. However, Ed wanted him to move faster. "Faster!" he moaned. Roy quicken his pace.

When Roy hit a spot that could make Ed see white. "AH-R-ah-Roy-mh-there-hit there!"he gasped. Roy continue to hitting the spot as Ed's body started to warm up. Ed's legs wrapped themselves around Roy's waist so he can get Roy go deeper into his body. Ed's member throbbed painfully against Roy's body. "AH! Roy I'm going to-AH!" Ed gasp when Roy rubbed his nipples with his thumbs, wait were the caps on top of them.

Ed looked at the side of the Roy's left and sees the caps with the remote, which was pressed off. "I took them off while you were screaming my name." Roy explained. He rubbed them and circled them around with his thumbs. "I do however, like the water balls though." Roy pressed one of the water balls to one of his sensitive nubs and Ed moaned softly.

Ed could feel Roy throbbing inside of him and he knows that Roy was close. "AH-Roy-mh!" Ed moan through his hand while the tears were starting to fall from his face. Roy lick his love's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Are you okay?" Roy panted. Ed opened his teary golden eyes and nodded. Roy rubbed his thumb over his teary face. "Are you close to coming?" he asked in his sexy voice. Ed moaned as Roy rubbed his sides.

"Wh-what-ah-do-you-think?" the blond asked him. Roy smirk as he grabbed Ed's member. "AH-AH!" the blond moaned as Roy continues to thrust in and out of Ed. Ed's hands grip Roy's shirt, very tightly, nearly ripping the shirt. "Ro-Roy-can't-AH-hold-on!" Ed gasped.

Roy then whispered in his ear. "Then come, don't hold it in."

He didn't have to tell Ed twice. Once Roy thrust one last time before his energy was running out, Ed came hard into Roy's hand and the seed covered his shirt and Roy's. As soon as Ed came, Roy came hard inside of Ed.

Roy fall on top of Ed panting puff of warm air. Ed panted heavily as he hugs Roy close to his chest. Roy looked at Ed and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked. However, he didn't get an answer. "Ed?" he lifted himself up and smiled.

Ed had fallen a sleep. "Man," Roy thought. "I guess a nineteen year old can't handle that much excitement." He rubbed Ed's sweaty forehead. "I better get us clean." Roy kissed Ed's tried lips and pulled himself out of Ed. He got off the bed and head to the bathroom for towels.

Ed moaned softly as he slowly opening his eyes. "Hmm..." He let his eyes adjust to the light and scene around him. He was in the bed, a huge blanket was covering his body, and his hair was flowing freely from its braid. "What happened*cough*" he cough into his hand. "Damn it! I got Roy's cold." he exclaimed. As he turned around the bed. He notices that Roy is not with him. "Roy?" he whimpered a little.

Then a door opened revealing Roy. He had a tray with soup, juice, and some pain killers. "Hey," Roy greeted his love. "I was wondering when you were getting up." Walked towards him and placed the tray at the night stand.

"Roy," Ed spoke. "what happened?" he asked.

Roy kissed Ed's head. "Well after you and I came, you sota passed out for a little bit. But enough for me to clean ourselves and change you out of that uniform and into your pjs." Roy explained. Ed blinked for a minute and pulled the covers off him.

He was wearing a white plane button shirt and long comfortable sweat pants. "Wow..." he blushed. "I guess I made a big mess huh?" he asked. Roy smiled.

"Hey, you only wanted to take care of me. So now its my turn to take care of you." Roy rubbed the blond's hair.

"Yeah," Ed growled. "CAUSE YOU GIVE ME YOUR COLD!" he shouted at him. Roy fall off the bed and landed on the floor. Ed cough hard. Roy shook his head and rubbed his butt. With that shout, Midnight ran straight to Roy's room.

She jumped on the bed and lick her young master's face. Roy got up and groaned in pain. "Well sorry for that cold to pass on to you bean." he smirked.

Ed growled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN WHO DOESN'T STAND UP ON HIS OWN?!" he yelled. Roy chuckled softly. Then Ed coughed.

Roy took the cup and hand it to Ed. "Here drink this before you lose your voice." Roy offered. Ed grabbed his drink harshly and took a sip. "Better?" he asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, thanks." he thank him. Roy sat next to him again and pulled him into a hug. "Huh? Roy?" Ed wondered.

"Nothing," Roy spoke. "Just get rest okay. Because tomorrow, I'm going to make us a yummy breakfast for us." Roy rubbed Ed's hair gently.

Ed wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled. "Thank you."

Roy pulled back and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Ed."

Ed kissed him on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day to you to Roy."

Midnight bark with happiness for her masters' love.

* * *

**Alright, I have finished the oneshot of Roy and Ed's Valentine's Day. I hope you guys like it.**

**Read and review please. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
